kenzie_the_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley
Riley '''is a cruel Kitty dictator and the Villian behind the first game. Biography '''Early Life Riley was born on Brainius. His Father died In the Kitty War against the Huskies. This greatly angered him, and he raised an army of Brainiacs to destroy the Huskies with. Before ''Kenzie the Dog'' Kenzie the Dog When the Kitties wiped out the Husky Defence Force with their Brainiacs, Kenzie, her robot WINSTON7, and her friends were forced to participate in the Husky War. Kenzie fought in her first battle when the Brainiacs invaded Husky City. They attacked her house. She found a Husky Eviscerator in a nearby junkyard, which she used to hold back the Brainiacs. After destroying several forces, the Husky citizens cheered for her. She hopped onto aHusky Train, which took her to the Husky Spaceport. Kenzie took a nearby Decaloid Cargo Ship, which she used to follow the Kitty Command Ship into space. She landed in a docking bay, then entered through an air vent. Kenzie progressed through the ship to the Command Centre, where she found Supreme General Yeamon. She destroyed the guards and had Yeamon at gunpoint. She forced him to tell her where the Husky and Decaloid prisoners were. Once he had told her, she made her way to the brig, where she freed the prisoners. The prisoners escaped in the Decaloid ship, while Kenzie remained on board with Yeamon for more information. He told her the Brainiacs were working for the Kitty President Riley Sio, and that they wanted to take over the universe. Then, more Brainiacs arrived and began shooting at Kenzie. Yeamon managed to escape. Kenzie blasted some more Brainiacs, including Commander Storm, then Covak appeared in his ship. Kenzie hopped in. Covak fired a missile at the Kitty Command Ship's reactor, obliterating it, but Yeamon escaped. They landed atCovak's home on planet Zeena where they found Zach, Ted, Roxie and Rocky. Covak introduced her to their robot, WINSTON7, then told her about the Kitty War, Riley, and Yeamon. Then, Commander Zike and a group of Brainiacs arrived and tried to destroy the Huskies. Kenzie blasted a few soldiers, then they made their to the ship. Commander Zike jumped out of nowhere in a mech and attacked them, but was promptly destroyed. The Huskies escaped in their ship. Another fleet of Brainiacs flew towards the planet. The Huskies tried to escape, but were shot down and crashed on the nearest planet, New Earth. There, they found Glick Niko, a decaloid scientist who required Dechatus Brains for an experiment. Kenzie told him they needed information about the Kitty and Brainiac plans. Glick agreed to give them information if they brought him twenty-five brains, which they did. He told them Riley had a secret base on planet Ziko, so they went there. In Ziko orbit, Roach attacked them inside a Tyrant Warship, having been hired by Riley. The Huskies fought Roach, and eventually hit the ship's weak spot, sending it flying into an asteroid, and causing it to implode, taking Roach with it. The Huskies infiltrated and made their way through the base. Riley sent Lieutenant Cici to take care of them. She was defeated, then Riley escaped. Cici told them about the Kitty's plans to use the Toxic Dechati to destroy all the Husky planets, then take control of the entire galaxy. Kenzie and the others went to the Orca, a cross between a warship and a space station, where they wanted to find Yeamon to stop him from breeding more Toxic Dechati. The Huskies broke into the ship and made their way through. They defeated Ollie the scientist, who told them it was trap. The ship was set to self destruct. The huskies escaped, but their ship was shot down and crashed on Zerenos. The settlement they crashed on was being attacked by Predatorians. The Huskies defeated the Predatorian leader, Francis Von Grubzo. The villagers rewarded them with a ship. Further exploring the planet, they found George, a Thermopod living in the village. After saving George from several angry Fossil Beasts, they asked if he was alright. He told them he was, and said that if they found him a rare Volacrystal, he'd give them coordinates to one of Riley's bases. After retrieving the crystal and earning herself coordinates to Riley's base, Kenzie took off. Over Farkaar, Sharko attacked in a Tyrant Warship. The Huskies fought him, and Eventually defeated him, and he crashed on Farkaar. Arriving on planet Farkaar, they found out that the Predatorians were attacking the base. They managed to fight their way through many Predatorians and Brainiacs, before reaching Kitty Sergeant Wilson. The Huskies fought, and eventually destroyed, his mech, then interrogated him. He revealed that the Orca was in Serana orbit ready to drop a bomb capable of destroying the planet. Infiltrating the Serana Moonbase in which the Orca was parked, they activated a Fusion Turret. Kenzie used said turret to detonate the bomb while it was attached to the Orca, destroying the ship. As the ship exploded, an escape pod came flying out of the wreckage. The Kitty Scientist tried to escape, but they surrounded him. The scientist offered them one of Riley's secret files. Studying the files, the Canoids found that he was planning to melt the icy south area of planet Kelpraar, in order to find rare Zillium to use for the final part of his Grand Plan. On Kelpraar, the Huskies infiltrated Riley's camp. The two Broonidian officers in charge of the facility, Graaan and Kerln, decided not to inform Riley of the intruders until they'd captured them. As the two sent in all of their troops, the Huskies easily destroyed everything they sent. Eventually, the Canoids made it to the main control bridge. The Broonidians informed them that Riley had a top secret weapons lab in a remote moonbase surrounding planet Craag. At the Craag Moonbase, Kenzie explored all of Riley's experiments, including cybernetically enhanced Arthropods and Swarmers, before reaching the Toxic Dechatus Testing Chamber, where they fought a prototype Toxic Dechatus. After defeating the experiment, Millie, a Feloid, gave them the access code to the Feloid Transport Warship, a massive warship parked on the other side of the station containing more Feloid experiments. Inside the warship, they fought through the Brainiacs and found a top secret Obliterator rocket launcher. After returning to the main hanger where their ship waited, they decided to explore the final section of the Moonbase, the Shipyard, which contained all of Riley's fleet. They fought their way to the other side of the yard, placing bombs on every ship they passed, then detonated the bombs, obliterating the yard. As they activated a teleporter that would take back to their ship they got a good view of the chunks of the destroyed ships falling onto planet Craag. They saw the New Husky Defence Force going towards the Orca II. Commander Koschka Kagh told them to stay out of it. However, the Huskies sneaked into the three Husky Dropships. Zach and Roxie went onto Serana to destroy a Brainiac Base controlling the Toxic Dechati, while the others went to the Orca II. Kenzie failed to stop the Toxic Dechati from reaching Serana. Zach, after saving koschka and earning his respect, managed to blow up the base and the Dechati with it. Kenzie, meanwhile, was able to stop Riley in her ship. He was sent flying toward the Red Sun with two homing missiles following him. Personality & Traits Appearances * Kenzie the Dog Category:Kitties Category:Males Category:Characters